


Cops and Robbers

by fadagaski



Series: A Little Slice of Normality [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fury!Mom, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Past Trauma, Stay-at-Home Parent Max, dad!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU. It's Halloween. The girls have bought their parents matching costumes, but it doesn't go down well ... until Max comes up with the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from mad-max-war-girl (tumblr): Halloween modern au,where Max and Furiosa are going in a couples costume but the girls ordered it for them Max is a cop and Furiosa is a sexy bandit Furiosa is uncomfortable in her costume so Max switched with her Max is wearing a sexy bandit costume

The box arrives, innocuously, on a Tuesday afternoon and is quickly secreted away in Angharad and Capable's shared tweeny bedroom, stuffed under bunkbeds draped in fairy lights and posters of boybands. (“It's a secret!” Toast informs Max with hands on hips as she stomps after her much-admired big sisters).

Max is only a little concerned, somewhere deep in his lizard brain, but Cheedo toddles in waving her sippy cup in one chubby fist and he forgets all about it. 

More fool him.

It reappears amidst a flurry of giggling, two hours before Furiosa's family's big Halloween reunion party. Angharad wields the scissors with exaggerated care under the watchful eyes of her mother. The two oldest girls dive in. Out bursts an avalanche of white polystyrene packing peanuts. Cheedo squeals in delight, chasing after the pieces Dag puffs into the air, and Max spends the next few minutes trying to make sure she doesn't eat any. 

When he looks up it's because the girls have gone quiet. 

Furiosa is holding up one costume and it's – Max's stomach flip-flops for wildly conflicting reasons.

There's a lot of lacy ruffles that probably won't cover much. There are fishnet stockings. There are handcuffs.

Furiosa is standing very, very still, her expression absolutely blank. 

“Don't – don't you like it?” Capable asks, because Angharad won't – Angharad knows they've miscalculated somehow, he can see it in the guilty downcast of her eyes.

One day, the girls will know. One day, they'll understand why their mother can wear boyshorts and a sports-bra when fixing the car but can't look at this costume without turning a shade paler. 

But today is not that day.

Cheedo chokes on a peanut that's slipped past Max's guard and they all startle at the sudden loud retching. 

Furiosa vanishes into their bedroom.

The girls are sombre, but not a one of them cries as they clean up the mess in the hallway. Toast pulls the second costume out of the box and shoves it at him. He holds it up.

A policeman's uniform.

His leg twinges at the flash of a badge, weakens even as his fingers twitch for the plastic gun in its holster. 

They watch his face for their cues. Max puts the costume down, picks up Cheedo, holds his other arm open. Five of the most precious people on the planet crowd close. He strokes their hair, presses reassuring kisses to their foreheads. 

“It's alright,” he murmurs. Capable takes Cheedo from him, balancing her on one hip, and it makes him choke to see how grown up she is – they all are. 

They shuffle off to the living room and Max enters the bedroom.

Furiosa is in the en-suite, naked and wet and staring at herself in the mirror over the sink. She meets the eyes of his reflection over her shoulder. 

“I'm okay,” she says. He nods, wraps his arms around her waist, presses his lips to her shoulder and hums softly. She sighs; the powerful muscles in her shoulders loosen under his wandering mouth. 

“Got me a cop uniform,” he mumbles into damp skin. She turns in his arms, leans her forehead against his, fingers stroking spirals through the short hair on his neck. 

“They don't know any better,” she says.

“Hm.”

Breath shared between them, warm and familiar. 

“They'll be disappointed if we don't wear them,” she says. 

Yes they would, Max thinks, but they know there's been a problem. They would understand.

But they shouldn't have to. 

The answer comes to him in a sudden burst of hysteria and he snorts a mad kind of laugh that has Furiosa jerking back in surprise. He smiles at her, kisses the corner of her mouth. 

“Got an idea,” he whispers.

Half an hour later they are stood at the door with five girls and a babysitter staring with varying degrees of amusement, incredulity and open-mouthed shock. Furiosa checks her appearance in the mirror one last time, adjusting her cap to sit square on her head, before turning to Max.

“Ready?” she says with laughter burbling pleasantly in her voice.

Max tugs the skirt down over his leggings (no way he was going to wear fishnets – or the stupid shoes that came with it when he has perfectly acceptable black leather boots, thankyouverymuch Angharad). He still feels overexposed, until he slings his jacket on over his shoulders with a jaunty jingle of the handcuffs strapped around one wrist. 

“As I'll ever be,” he grunts. 

Angharad squeaks something hysterical before she slaps a hand over her mouth.

Max gives the girls a wink and a thumbs up and follows Furiosa out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr for [more Mad Max mayhem](http://fadagaski.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
